


Kristallinkirkasta

by Neriah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crystal Meth, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriah/pseuds/Neriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä tapahtuu kun tyhjän elämän tilkitsee huumeilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristallinkirkasta

Katsoin kuinka vedit savua sisääsi nautinnollinen ilme kasvoillasi. Silmäsi olivat kiinni, ja näin miten aineen vaikutus levisi kehoosi hetkessä. Kasvosi sulivat höttöiseen hymyyn, enkä voinut malttaa odottaa omaa vuoroani. Silmäni hakeutuivat kädessäsi roikkuvaan savukkeeseen samalla, kun aukaisit omasi. Näin, että pupillisi olivat jo laajenneet. _Anna se minulle._

Et ojentanut sitä, väistit vain ketterästi yrittäessäni hamuta sitä sinulta. Silmäsi olivat tarkkaavaiset suurine pupilleineen, ja vedit toiset henkoset minun katsellessa vieressä. Härnäsit. Hengitin kasvoilleni puhaltamaasi savua, ja tunsin kuinka sydämeni syke pikkuhiljaa nousi. Tunsin kuinka piristyin, kuinka käteni rupesivat tärisemään odotuksesta. Valpastuin.

Ojensit tupakan vasta kolmansien sauhujen jälkeen, jolloin sieppasin sen täriseviin sormiini. Valkoinen kääre lupasi minulle jotain hienoa, jotain kaunista ja ihanaa, ja vetäessäni hartaasti ensimmäisiä savuja odotin jo sen tuomaa euforiaa.

Puolessa tunnissa emme enää tunnistaneet toisiamme. Miksipä olisin halunnutkaan, en minä tarvinnut sinua. En rakastanut, vaikka sinä rakastit. Halusit peittää sen näin.

Tunnissa olimme jo pistäneet itseämme kerran, ja suunnittelin toista. En halunnut henkilökohtaisen paratiisini loppuvan vielä.

Kahdessa tunnissa autoin sinua kaivamaan kutittavan tunteen ihosi alta.

“Noin”, sanoin vieressäni makaavalle, tuntemattomalle pojalle, sinulle. Ihonriekaleita lojui matolla, joka oli värjäytynyt likaisenruskeasta tummanpunaiseksi. Tunsin pian itsekin kihelmöivää tunnetta käsivarressani. Tunsin niiden juoksevan ihoni alla, niitä oli kymmenittäin, sadoittain. Näin ne ihoni läpi, tiesin missä ne olivat. Kynteni painuivat lihaani, raavin, mutta se ei riittänyt. Käänsin valppaan katseeni sinuun. Auta.

Nousit polvillesi, ja painoit kyntesi aloittamaani haavaan. Otit tukevan otteen ihoni reunasta, tiesit mitä olit tekemässä. Sinäkin näit ne, sinä tunsit ne.

Raavit, vedit, revit. Purit. Kutina helpotti, hymyilin tyytyväisenä käsivarteni valuessa verta. Nakkasit ihoni palasia samaan läjään omasi kanssa. Hymyilin jälleen, olit auttanut kyselemättä. Muutama musta ötökkä vipelsi kasassa, nyrpistin nenääni niille inhoten.

Katsoin sinua. Silmäsi olivat jo painuneet syvälle kuoppiinsa. Käsivartesi, kaulasi, kasvosi olivat rupien peitossa, ja kyljessäsi näkyi suuri avohaava, joka oli tuore. Silmäluomesi olivat jo tummuneet kuin kuolleella, mikä varmaan olitkin. Elämä virtasi sinussa vain iltaisin, kun nousit kanssani jonnekin, jossa vain harvoilla oli varaa olla.

“Missä...” en lopettanutkaan kysymystäni, sillä ehdin löytää piikin. Latasin siihen liuosta mukista, jonne olit sekoittanut sen paria tuntia aikaisemmin. Painoin piikin iholleni, jonka jälkeen en muistanut enää mitään.

Aamulla heräsin maatessani vessan lattialla. Kasvoihini oli ilmestynyt uusia ruhjeita, rupia ja haavoja. Ihottuma oli levinnyt kaulalleni ja käsivarressani oli suunnaton alue ihotta. Huuliani en uskaltanut avata kutsuakseni sinua, sillä niiden aralla iholla tuntui suuria rupia. Rohtumat ja haavat kiristivät suuni viivaksi, joka ei osannut puhua. Kielelläni tunsin, että kaikki ei ollut kohdillaan. Ikeneni olivat tunnottomat, ienrajasta tuli mätää.

Tunnustelin vaivoin vatsaani, joka painui kylmää laattalattiaa vasten: kuivunut veri oli liimannut aran vereslihan kiinni lattiaan. En kyennyt nousemaan, mutta lattiatasolta näin kuinka sinä makasit olohuoneessa sen ruskean maton päällä. Maton oikeassa kulmassa oli tummanruskea läntti. Olit liikkumatta, kätesi vieressä makasi piikki ja muutama loppuunpoltettu natsa.

Pian olin löytänyt hampaani vessan oven vierestä. Se oli oikea etuhampaani. Pian löysin myös kadotetun aikani. Se oli jäänyt jumiin silloin, kun ensimmäisen kerran heräsimme näin.

Kuukausi. Yksi kuukausi riitti muuttamaan kaksi kokonaista elämää. Vasta kuukausi sitten olit kokeillut ensimmäisen kerran. Miltei neljä viikkoa oli kulunut siitä kun itsekin kokeilin.

Olisin nauranut, mikäli se ei olisi vaatinut vatsani liikahtelua. Olisin hymyillyt, mikäli se ei olisi paljastanut vaillinaista hymyäni.

Olisin rakastanut, mikäli se ei olisi vaatinut täyttä sydäntä.


End file.
